


Sinning.

by BloodandGlitter



Category: Saints Row
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-20 11:12:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8246737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodandGlitter/pseuds/BloodandGlitter
Summary: After another hard day fighting the Zin, the Boss is feeling shaken. She never expected to find comfort in the arms of Matt Miller.





	1. Another Day, Another Warden.

**Author's Note:**

> Set during Saints Row IV, shortly after rescuing Matt Miller. It's an altered and expanded version of the 'romance Matt Miller' option in the game.

As she exited the simulation, she surveyed the ship she called home. The computers were dusty and discarded fast food packages littered the floor. A faint blue hue from the control panels illuminated the room.

_Damn,_ the Boss thought. _Kinzie has really let this place slide_. Kensington had been working virtually non-stop for the last week; it was no surprise that lecturing the other Saints had slipped down her priority list.

After another near-miss with a warden, the Boss was in a pensive mood. These fights were getting tougher and she was starting to question if she was truly up to the job. Just one stumble and the Zin would pounce. She’d be history. Memories starting flooding back of her best friend and confidante, Johnny Gat. She’d never forget the day she was informed of his death, changing her life forever. If he could succumb so easily and quickly, what hope was there for her?

The Boss kicked the empty cigarette packets across the room as she made her way to the fridge.

_Fuck. These assholes are really starting to get to me. There must be a beer in here somewhere._  

Despite being surrounded by her closest allies, she’d never felt more alone. Gat had been her right-hand man for years and sure, Shaundi would always lend an ear, but something was missing. She’d not had a connection with anyone for what felt like an eternity. Even a meaningless, short-lived connection.

She popped the cap off her beer with her teeth and slumped into a chair. The condensation trickled down her thumb as she took a swig. She looked down at her hand in horror.

“Fucking hell! I’ve got alien goo up my arm!”

Running to the bathroom, she heard a familiar voice from behind a tatty sofa. A young, pale man with ice-blue eyes and sleek black hair raised his head.

“What’s the matter?” Matt Miller inquired.

“Fuck _off_ Matt, it’s none of your business!”

The door slammed behind her as she threw her left arm into the sink. Once clean, she splashed her face with the cool water. Heavy eyeliner was smeared around her green eyes. She pulled her hairband out and let her waist-length, poker straight, deep purple hair fall round her face. _Nah, it looks better up._

The Boss noticed a small cut underneath her right eye, but failed to remember how it was obtained. She was starting to show the physical scars of her battles. She had never been vain like other girls, but the mark on her face only fueled her paranoia. _I could literally be dead in 24 hours._

Snapping out of her train of thought, she muttered to herself in the mirror. “Why are you feeling sorry for yourself? Don’t let the bastards get to you.”

Carefully leaving the bathroom, she quietly shut the door. But evidently, not quietly enough.

“Now will you talk?” Matt called.

The Boss stared at him. Although initially reluctant to co-operate, Matt had become a useful accomplice. Or, dare she’d say, a friend. His geekiness and lame jokes, previously irritating, had started to brighten her day. The way he’d squeal at Nyte Blayde made her smile, although she still didn’t get the whole ‘fan-fiction’ thing.

_Is this the beer, loneliness and frustration talking, or is he kinda cute?_

“Yeah, I am actually.”

She approached him, one step at a time, her heart pounding in her chest. Fed up with being selfless, she needed to do something for herself and feel good the way she did before Johnny’s demise. Life isn’t meant to just be about aliens and murder, after all. She took the plunge.

“Look Matt, I’ve been thinking. We could all be dead soon...”

He looked at her quizzically.

“Shit, I can’t believe I’m about to say this,” she sighed. “You don’t have to die a virgin.”

“Er, are you implying...”

“Yes I am.” The Boss was trying to sound authoritative. In reality, she could feel her mouth drying up and her head spinning.

“Hmmm.” Matt paused. “On one condition.”

He moved closer. The warmth of his breath caressed her face, his British accent reverberated in her ears. “I get to dominate you. I want to experience how you feel every, single, day. You will be like putty in my hands.”

“Ha!” she exclaimed, flattening the mood. “Like you’d be able to control anyone!”

“Call me Nyte Blayde?”

“No.”

Matt’s face fell.

“...Fine. Go on then.”

Matt offered his hand. The Boss slipped hers into his and lead him to the back room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Boss and Matt get down to business.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written in a hurry because I was too damn excited about writing another chapter!

The Boss kicked the door shut and pinned Matt against the wall. She pressed her lips to his, exploring his mouth with her tongue as she gripped his hair. It was like a fire had been re-ignited in her chest; each breath was deep and deliberate, her stomach in knots. She could feel the pulse in her fingertips. Matt pulled away briefly to survey the empty room.

“Boss, there’s nothing here.”

“Don’t underestimate me, Miller.” 

She moved her mouth to his jaw and down his neck, gently biting his skin. She could feel his breath quickening. Whilst distracted, she flicked a switch on the wall, revealing a double-sized bed complete with the unmistakable Saints-purple bedding.

“Hang on, how did I miss th...”

The Boss grabbed Matt by his tie, fell onto the bed and pulled him on top of her. He threw his jacket on the floor as she sat up to remove his shirt, revealing more of his porcelain skin. She ran her hands down his stomach and could feel the fabric of his pants groaning over his growing member. Matt eventually unzipped her suit after much fumbling, his eyes widening after realising she wasn’t wearing a bra. He gently teased her nipples, sucking on each one as his eyes met hers. He layed her back down and climbed on top of her, before pausing.

“I’ve got something to admit. I’m... I’m nervous.”

She noticed his biceps quivering as much as his voice and rolled her eyes.

“It’s fine, I’ll take the lead,” the Boss whispered.

She pushed him over, pinning him down by his wrists. Matt was trembling underneath her with a smile in the corner of his mouth. She meticulously placed kisses on his chest, before moving downwards and tracing the contours of his slim abs with her tongue. He whimpered.

“You ready?” she asked as she slowly unzipped his pants. His cock was throbbing with anticipation.

The Boss ran her tongue up his shaft and lapped up the precum. Matt started to moan as she encased his head with her lips and moved up and down, gradually increasing in speed. She felt her throat muscles contracting around him but continued to push deeper. Whilst gently sucking, his legs started to twitch. Suddenly there was a pair of hands pulling at her hair.

“Matt, what did I say about you trying to dominate me?” the Boss snapped. “I’m going to have to do something about this.” Reaching underneath the mattress she pulled out a pair of steel handcuffs. “I stole these from a cop I shot in the head a couple years back. Stretch your arms out above your head.”

Matt did as he was told. She yanked his hands between a pole of the wooden headboard and slammed the cuffs shut.

“Oh. These aren’t as painful as I thought they’d...” Matt shrieked as the Boss smirked and tightened the cuffs. The cold metal was cutting into his wrists. Panting, he looked down at himself: stark naked and chained to the bed by his beautiful boss, a woman he initially tried to kill. _This isn’t exactly something Nyte Blayde would do._

A faint mumbling could be heard from outside the room. It appeared to be Kinzie and Ben, and got louder as they approached the door. The Boss pressed her finger to her lips as she got to her knees and separated her legs, hovering just above Matt’s groin. She slowly lowered herself, feeling every inch of him enter her. A loud moan escaped his lips. Thankfully the other Saints were starting to walk away from the room.

The pace quickened and the Boss started to grind herself against his body. She ran her fingers through her hair as she bounced on top of him. Her wetness started to trickle down his thighs.

“Bloody hell, you’re amazing A...” Before he could finish his sentence, her hand covered his mouth.

“What were you going to call me?” The Boss hissed. She twisted his nipples and watched the erythema spread across his chest.

“Boss! I’m sorry!” Matt wailed. Within a second her lips had met his again. He was frozen by pleasure, watching her work so hard on his dick. His eyes started to close.

“Matt Miller! Don’t you fucking dare cum!” She ordered. “Now, I’m getting tired of doing all the work.”

Lying on the thread-bare beige carpet was a small, silver key. The Boss leant over, picked it up and released Matt from the cuffs. Indents lay across his delicate wrists. _Fuck, that’s going to bruise. We’ll have to come up with an excuse later._

“My turn now?” He asked.

Before she could respond, he started aggressively fondling her breasts. His hands slowly moved from her chest to her stomach, then her groin, and his mouth quickly followed. He made small, careful movements around her clit with his tongue whilst she writhed under his touch. The taste of his boss was addictive.

“I had no idea you could do this” she panted, arching her back. The pleasure was intensifying as she felt a bead of sweat drip down her neck and hit the sheets. His hands gently massaged her thighs before running his thumb between her folds.

“Roll onto your front,” Matt commanded. The Boss did as she was told. He pressed his hands onto her hips and pulled her to her hands and knees. His teeth sank into her shoulder as he entered her again. The Boss gripped the headboard and fought back a moan. He continued to ram himself into her, his polished nails digging into her sides. She could feel his head massaging her g-spot. A familar warmth spread from her abdomen to her peripheries; every muscle in her body started to spasm at once.

“Oh God, Matt!” she used a pillow to muffle her screaming. Feeling her contracting around his cock was too much for him to bear. He started to groan and slammed himself harder into her. She could feel every drop of his hot cum as she enjoyed the synchronicity of their bodies.

Once finished, he pushed her forward. She turned round, out of breath and dripping with sweat, and smiled.

“I’ll be honest, I didn’t expect that from you, Nyte Blade.”

“Well, what can I say. Aside from being a devilishly good-looking CyberGod, I’m also pretty good in the sack.”

The Boss rolled her eyes as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him again.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanfiction! I hope this was semi-coherent. Should be more to come...


End file.
